Compromise
by Itachiforever342
Summary: One-shot sequel to "What Kind of Story Is This?". When Seto and Itachi both want another kid, but can't seem to stop fighting, what's Misao to do? Make them realize that sharing is caring, of course!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Wow, it's been so long since I've posted something, so here it is! A one-shot sequel to "**What Kind of Story Is This?!**"

Enjoy!

* * *

**Compromise**

Misao was watching Sotaro and Ichiro as the boys played together, both now four years old, outside on the huge lawn/gardens at the back of the Kaiba Mansion, totally at ease with her life, when her husband Itachi came over to sit next to her, placing an arm around her waist. He began to bend down for a kiss when she pushed him away.

"Not now, I'm watching the boys."

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "The pair of them get into enough trouble when you _are_ watching, Misao."

On cue, Ichiro tackled Sotaro, the boys wrestling fiercely. When Sotaro began yelping in pain, Misao sighed and stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ichiro! You're hurting your brother, stop it!"

"But Ka-san!" Ichiro complained, a pout that wasn't innocent at all on his face. "I haven't gotten him to say 'Oji-chan' yet!" **A/N: Meaning "Uncle", so you get the joke!**

"Uchiha Ichiro!" she warned, raising her eyebrows for good measure.

"Awwww, you're no fun, Ka-san."

Ichiro set his brother down from a headlock and swatted his head.

"Ow! Stop that, Ichi! You're stronger than I am!" Sotaro whined, covering his head.

"You're just a weakling."

Itachi sighed and instructed, "Ichiro, your younger brother isn't someone to practice on, he hasn't started any types of martial arts yet, and if he does, it won't be as vigorous as yours. Show restraint or I'll send you to your room without dinner."

Ichiro pouted and nodded. "All right, Tou-san."

Sotaro went to his mom, who rubbed his head soothingly and kissed it to take the sting out. "You'll be all right, Sotaro. He wasn't too rough this time, was he?"

"No, but it did hurt."

"Maybe now's the time you should start going to some classes that Seto took when he was younger."

"You think I'd ever be able to be stronger than Ichi?"

"Perhaps, if you show potential."

"I wanna get the Sharingan first, just like Nee-san!"

She chuckled and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Maybe you will. It seems that your intellect is just as sharp as hers, too."

He grinned and the two went inside to get a snack, Isono trailing them.

"So, what are you being all romantic for?"

His face took on serious look as he began, "It's been a couple years, and Oki and Nanase have started kidnergarten, so now that things have become less hectic, I wanted to see if you wanted to have another child."

The Nibi stirred from a long sleep and muttered, ***Took him long enough to ask. I'll release the seal around your lady bits, and...I guess I'll go back to sleep.***

*I agree with you wholeheartedly, Kitty. Thanks for the help.*

***Yeah, now leave me alone. Your life's as interesting as watching grass grow.***

It fell back asleep and Misao smiled up at her first husband. "I was waiting for you to ask."

He held her close and kissed her atop her head. "I'd appreciate if Kaiba didn't get involved with this, so would you-"

Again, on cue, Seto came out from the house and smirked. "You thinking of adding another kid to the Uchiha brood? Well, I was thinking the same thing just now."

Itachi frowned and swung around to glare at the brunette man. "I asked her first, _Kaiba_. Wait your turn."

Misao rolled her eyes and smiled wryly. Those two would never learn. "If you argue, you'll have to learn to share, or else I'm sleeping alone tonight." Her smile turned into an evil grin. "And I have just the test for you."

* * *

The two men followed her into the living room, where she sat them on a loveseat. "Now, I want you to either hold hands for ten minutes, or kiss right now. What'll it be?"

"Holding hands-" Seto began, while Itachi blurted, "Kiss!"

They glared at each other as Itachi asked, "You want to prolong the torment?"

Seto countered, "And you want to kiss _me_?"

"_I'd_ rather get it over with and on with being with my wife!"

"_Our_ wife! And it's only ten minutes!"

"Here I've heard that you think 'time is money', and that's more time than I want to waste with _you_!"

Misao groaned and then snapped, "Honestly! You're worse than our sons! At least our daughters are friends!"

They paused and looked back at her. "Sorry, Misao," they apologized in unison.

"You're forgiven if you both take the holding hands option."

They grimaced, but grasped each other's hand and she started a timer on her watch. "I'm keeping an eye on you, so you'd better not cheat."

Misao sat down on the couch across from them and took out a scroll she'd been studying.

* * *

It was dead silent for a full five minutes before Itachi growled, "It's your fault for spying on me."

"I wasn't spying, I was only passing by when I overheard you asking Misao for the chance to have another kid. It just so happened that I was thinking the same thing for quite some time."

"Liar, you and your hundreds of security cameras."

"I have them to make sure me and my family are safe, not to _spy_."

"I doubt that. You're more of a voyeur than Orochimaru!"

"_Voyeur?!_ You compare me to that _snake_?!"

"If not Orochimaru, how about Pegasus?"

"Don't you _dare_!"

"I just did!"

Misao looked up from her studying and warned, "Don't make me put a silent rule on this test."

They flushed in embarrassment and quieted down, although they still glared at each other.

She knew they hated each other, but they only got this way around her if they hadn't had sex in a while. It was rather fun to watch at first, but they were like a pair of kids most of the time. It was like all the intelligence went out the window, it almost made her think it would've been better if they hadn't met at all. Seto was more composed when he dueled and was winning, and she thought his gloating had been bad when he'd thought he'd had it won during his duel with Pharaoh Atem during the Battle City finals. On the other side of the spectrum, Itachi was always calm save for this, so she didn't have any comparison.

She could see clearly that they didn't like physical contact with each other, but if they wanted to both have a child with her, she wasn't about to be pregnant for twenty months straight again.

And that meant only one thing: they had to both have her in the same night.

* * *

A month later, Tsunade checked up on her with Itachi and Seto sitting on either side of her anxiously. The blonde former Hokage nodded as she pulled her chakra back into her own body.

"You're pregnant, Misao, but you'll have to be careful, you're expecting quadruplets."

"No!" Misao gasped, her ire rising at her two husbands.

Tsunade chuckled and patted her shoulder. "I guess that's my cue to exit."

As soon as she'd left, Misao turned to Itachi first, snapping, "It's your fault for being so competitive!"

The raven-haired man raised his eyebrows. "I merely matched his challenge to have sex twice with you after he had."

She huffed, then turned to Seto, eyes violet fire. "_You _didn't have to be so competitive!"

Seto just smiled and hugged her. "We're going to have twins, I'm so happy."

"Hey!" she protested as she squirmed. "I'm angry with you, so get your paws off me!"

He kissed her and she shoved him off her. "But Misao, aren't you happy too?"

"Of course, but why do you have to match Itachi in everything? I'd be more comfortable with twins!"

"Just relax, I'm sure with Tsunade-sama you'll be more comfortable than a queen."

"Just you wait, I'm going to have quadruple the symptoms, including mood swings."

Both Itachi and Seto paled at the thought. She grinned and snickered. *I think they just realized it's gonna be hell for the next nine months, Kitty.*

***Now this is worth staying awake for,*** the Nibi purred as they laughed together.

* * *

And that's it! I think you can guess what happened next, which I enjoy doing all the time!

Please review!


End file.
